Samurai
by Just Wait And See
Summary: The connection was one of more than blood. They knew the others sword from battling back to back and clashing them against each other. The battle between the two of Samurai descent was put off too long. For those that want Ryoga to reveal himself. ONESHOT


**AN: Okay, so I just read chapter 65 of the New Prince of Tennis and I was so mad about the complete lack of moving the storyline along, so I wrote this to show what I think should happen after how the chapter ended to make me happy again.**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis…..I really wish I did….**

An orange ball sped through the group that sprang up in front of the leaders of the revolution. They all flinched away or dodged the serve until it got to the back of the pack where a white cap and a smirk waited for it to fall into his open hand. The juices of the orange splattered over the hand that caught it. Ryoma threw the orange into the can behind him and wiped the juices onto his black, water repellant jacket.

"Didn't we get rid of that orange obsession of ours?" Ryoma said to the hooded figure that seemed to have served the ball their way. He was standing in a laid back manner that seemed to be ready for a laugh.

"Didn't we get rid of that arrogance problem of ours?" The teen mocked, but the humor could be heard in his voice.

"It's only arrogance if you cannot live up to it, otherwise it is being humble." Ryoma teased back, voice filled with the arrogance he defended. The other players, middle and high school alike, looked at the pair with curious eyes.

Ryoga expected a answer like that and replied easily, "Is that what you tell yourself to get to sleep at night?"

"Yes and I sleep so easily, just like how I won against you." Ryoma had also expected his response, they were getting back into the routine that they had all those years ago, the battle of words, before the real battle on the courts.

Ryoga tilted his head in a mock-confused manner. "Oh, is that really the score? I thought it was something like 60 to 1." He ended it with a smile being seen on his lips, the only part of his face that could be seen with the shadow of the hood covering everything else.

"You take a lot of pride in beating a toddler." Ryoma pointed out their ages at the time when their battles were daily. Ryoma had barely started walking when Nanjirou had put a racket into his hands and told him to fight off the onslaught of neon balls.

Ryoga knew he lost when he felt his temper start to rise at the last comment. He sighed, then smirk and said, "Fine, chibisuke. You up for a game to seize the title then?" They had both been waiting for the other to state the challenge because the question was a sign of the defeat in the battle of words.

"Mada mada dane." Challenge accepted in Echizen terms.

Ryoga turned around, remembering the rules that the team captain had given him before he arrived. He had to get the guys on the speakers to okay the match. "Yo, guys on the speaker! Give us a court!" He yelled up at the camera he saw, knowing they were watching the exchange.

"The Echizen brothers, please report to court number one." Was broadcasted a few minutes later. This caused every player, who was watching at first or not, to look at the brothers. Neither school level knew that their player had a sibling.

The viewers all stood in their places still as the samurais moved their way towards the first court, which was only to be used by the players of extreme talent. Matches on the first court either lasted seconds or hours, but they all had a feeling this was a match that would last hours and many tiebreaks. With no lack in excitement either with the way they had seen Ryoma and the now de-hooded Ryoga's eyes gleamed. All the players rushed after the brothers.

They entered the court no longer talking, simply going to the sides in which they always started on and then to the net. Ryoga spun his racket on the ground and when it fell, he stated, "Smooth," before walking away.

They both returned to their side, Ryoma getting ready to serve and Ryoga to receive, no others words needed to tell the winner of the spin. Their swords were out, determination filled their eyes, and once again one of them would walk away with the title of Samurai Junior, while the other would just walk away till the next time they would duel.

Around the court, the rumors spread quickly of Ryoma's parentage from the Seigaku team to the high schoolers. It seemed obvious that both boys at least shared their father with the way they played. The use of the Pinnacle of Perfection was the next one to spread from, which created more buzz throughout the high schoolers who were dying to see the move only mastered by the boys' father. Finally retellings of the younger Echizen's matches last year came through full blast.

Then the words that refocused all attention to the match before them were spoken.

"Tennis is fun, isn't it, Ryoga?"

Ryoma smirked at his brother as he prepared to serve the ball. Having the racket in his left hand from the start, showing how seriously he was taking this match.

Ryoga looked at his brother, he had finally gotten what he had tried to teach him on the boat. Tennis was fun. Tennis is fun. What was the point of tennis, if you couldn't feel the rush of the happiness when facing an undefeatable opponent? That is what they were to each other the undefeatable opponent that they had to beat.

"You're right, chibisuke. Tennis is fun."

The auras around them both exploded. They looked into each other eyes and after the ball touched Ryoma's racket, it could no longer be seen. The speed of both players was immense and no one tried to step up and be referee because they would not know when to call it. The Echizen brothers were nowhere near the level of the rest of the people at the camp; they were in a different world, one filled with pro-players and champions. They were not tennis players, they were samurai, and they would slaughter any opponent to weak to meet their swords head on.

All the members of the U-17 camp could do was watch the battle of the warriors as they clashed back and forth.

**Hope you liked it! **

**~Just Wait And See**


End file.
